londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsMay2005
London Bird News May 2005 May 31 Caspian Gull at Edgware Road/Cuthbert St W2 (Des McKenzie) May 30 Greenshank, 3 at Walton Res (Dave Harris) May 29 Red Kite over Amwell GP, also Common Buzzard (Birdguides) Hawfinch over Lee Valley, Fishers Green at 12.15 (Roy Woodward) May 27 Golden Oriole at Richmond Park, one this morning on the north side in Isabella Plantation (Birdguides) May 26 Roseate Tern at Staines Res, also 3 Sanderling, Med Gull, & 2 Little Gulls (Birdguides, Ken Purdey) Firecrest at Epping Forest, near Theydon Bois Golf Course (Martin Shepherd) May 25 Whiskered Tern at Staines Res see photo, also 4 Little Terns & 3 Little Gulls (Birdguides) Red Kite over Harrow, Rayners Lane at 14.07 (Birdguides) Spotted Flycatchr at Morden Hall Park (Malcolm Riddler) Firecrest at Northwood, London School of Theology (Jenny Wallington) May 24 Whiskered Tern at Staines Res (Andrew Self) May 23 Whiskered Tern at King George VI Res, also seen on Staines Res (Tony Sweetland) Sandwich Tern, 5 over Staines Res, south at 09.55 (Pete Naylor) May 22 Whiskered Tern at King George VI Res, see photo also seen on Staines Res (Andrew Moon) Whinchat at Harrow School (Michael Robinson) May 21 American Herring Gull, probable 1st summer at Barnes WWT, from WWF hide , also 2 Caspian Gulls (Birdguides) May 20 American Herring Gull, probable 1st summer at Barnes WWT, flew SE at 10.20 (Birdguides) Roseate Tern at Queen Elizabeth II Res flew off at 05.56, also Grey Plover (Dave Harris) Little Gull at Staines Res (Birdguides) Little Ringed Plover at Greenwich Ecology Park Peregrine, 2 over Wembley Central (Andy Culshaw) May 19 Roseate Tern at Queen Elizabeth II Res in evening, also 6 Sanderling (Dave Harris) Little Gull, 2 at Staines Res (Birdguides) May 18 Red Kite over Brockley Rise, SE23, flew NW at 20.00 (Mick Vandoen) Ring Ouzel at Dartford Marsh (Birdguides) Little Gull at Staines Res, also Dunlin (Birdguides) Sanderling, 2 at QE2 Res see photo (Dave Harris) Grasshopper Warbler, 2 at Rammey Marsh (Martin Shepherd) May 17 Black Tern, 3 at Staines Res also Little Gull (Ken Purdey) Sanderling at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) May 16 Sanderling at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) May 15 Sanderling, 2 at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Spotted Flycatcher at Wormwood Scrubs (David Lindo) May 14 Temminck's Stint at Horton GP (Chris Heard) Wood Sandpiper at Walton Res, see photo, also Black Tern (Dave Harris) Wood Sandpiper at Amwell GP (Birdguides) Black Tern, 8 at Staines Res, also 2 Little Gulls (Pete Naylor) Black Tern, 2 at King George V Res (Martin Shepherd) Arctic Tern, 2 at Northfleet, also Harbour Porpoise (Steve Connor) Spotted Flycatcher at Kensington Gardens, also Goldeneye (Des McKenzie) May 13 Wood Sandpiper at Walton Res (Dave Harris) Bar-tailed Godwit, 6 over at QE2 Res at 06.03 (Dave Harris) Black Tern, 3 at Island Barn Res (Dave Harris) Kittiwake at Staines Res, also 5 Black Terns (Ken Purdey) Sanderling, 2 at Ponders End Lake (Steve Connor) May 12 Goshawk over Barnes WWT, female flew East downriver at 10.15 (Birdguides) Red Kite over Orpington (David Harpen) Whimbrel, 2 at Rainham Marshes RSPB, also Garganey (Birdguides) May 11 White Stork over Hertford East station (Birdguides) Black Tern, 6 at Staines Res, also Black-necked Grebe & 4 Little Gulls (Ken Purdey) Wood Warbler at Kensington Gardens, also Goldeneye at Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) Black-necked Grebe, 2 at Barnes WWT, also Common Buzard over (Birdguides) May 10 Marsh Harrier at Rainham Marshes RSPB, also Garganey, 2 Sandwich Terns, 5 Whimbrel & 8 Wheatears (RSPB) Black Tern at Staines Res, also 4 Little Gulls, Greenshank & 3 Turnstones (Jim Sweetland, Pete Naylor) Whinchat, 2 at Wormwood Scrubs, also Wheatear (David Lindo) Goldeneye, drake at Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) Waxwing, 2 at Chafford Hundred on Drake Road (Birdguides) Sanderling at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Greenshank at Staines Moor (Pete Naylor) Arctic Tern at Walthamstow Res, also 2 Dunlin (Chris Langsdon) May 9 Little Gull, 4 at Staines Res, also 3 Turnstone (Ken Purdey) Goldeneye, drake at Hyde Park, also Garden Warbler in Kensington Gardens (Des McKenzie) Waxwing, 2 at Chafford Hundred on Drake Road (Birdguides) May 8 Pied Flycatcher at Wormwood Scrubs (David Lindo) Dunlin, 20 at King George VI Res, also Little Gull (Pete Naylor) Little Gull, 4 at Staines Res, also Turnstone (Pete Naylor, Birdguides) Curlew at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) May 7 Osprey over Alexandra Park at 20.00 (Gareth Richards) Osprey over Amwell GP at 09.45, also Arctic Tern (Birdguides) Red Kite, 2 over West Ealing, flew west at 15.30 (Rob Wheeler) Red Kite over Richmond Park, flew NW at 15.30 (Hugh Bradshaw) Arctic Tern, 10 at King George VI Res, also Little Gull & 2 Ringed Plover (Pete Naylor) Arctic Tern, 6 at Staines Res, also 4 Little Gulls (Ken Purdey) Whimbrel at Rainham Marshes RSPB, also 2 Greenshanks & Grasshopper Warbler (Birdguides) Whimbrel at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Garden Warbler, c20 at Stocker's & Springwell Lakes (Liz & Roger Ackroyd) May 6 Sandwich Tern, 2 at Staines Res, also 3 Black-necked Grebes (Andrew Verral) Garden Warbler at St James's Park (Andrew Self) Goldeneye, drake at Hyde Park, also Common Sand & White Wagtail (Des McKenzie) May 5 Quail at Dagenham Chase NR (Birdguides) Arctic Tern, 5 at Staines Res (Franko Maerovic) Cuckoo at Horsenden Hill (Andy Culshaw) Whimbrel at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) May 4 Arctic Tern, 38 at Staines Res, also Little Gull (Birdguides) Goldeneye, drake at Hyde Park, also Common Sand (Des McKenzie) Little Egret over QE2 Res (Dave Harris) May 3 Woodchat Shrike, female at Barnes WWT in evening (Birdguides) Osprey over Watford, north over Callowland (Birdguides) Ring Ouzel at Wormwood Scrubs, also 4 Whinchats (David Jeffries, Roy Nuttall) Scaup, drake at Hyde Park, also drake Goldeneye (Des McKenzie) Nightingale, 2 at Cornmill Meadows, also Garden Warbler (David Callahan) May 2 Green-winged Teal at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Red Kite over Staines Res at 14.10 (Jim Sweetland) Wood Warbler at Fairlop Waters CP, also Whinchat (Birdguides) Turtle Dove at Amwell GP (Birdguides) Grasshopper Warbler at Wraysbury GP (Jim Sweetland) Whinchat, 2 at Wormwood Scrubs (Roy Nuttall) Common Buzzard over Hillingdon (Steve Pash) Whimbrel, 2 at Sewardstone Marsh, also Nightingale (Tony Clancy) Sandwich Tern at QE2 Res, also Little Tern (Dave Harris) Whimbrel at Walton Res (Dave Harris) May 1 Golden Oriole at Lee Valley, Fishers Green at 05.45, also 10 Nightingales (Birdguides) Green-winged Teal at Beddington SF, also Curlew Sand (Johnny Allan) Oystercatcher at Brent Res, also LRP & Whinchat (Andrew Self) Ring Ouzel at Wormwood Scrubs, also 3 Wheatears & Garden Warbler (David Lindo) Red-breasted Merganser at Barnes WWT, also Jack Snipe (Sacha Barbato) Common Buzzard over Paddington Green (Des McKenzie) Med Gull, 2 at QE2 Res (Dave Harris)